Mobile computer systems, such as notebook computers, typically include one or more power packs to provide power to the system whenever a permanent power source is not available. Currently, the power packs are realized using battery power.
It is anticipated that in the near future that fuel cell power packs will be capable of being substituted for traditional battery packs. Fuel cells provide a direct current as a byproduct of receiving chemicals (such as hydrogen and oxygen). Notwithstanding the implementation of fuel cells for a notebook computer power source, it is likely that, as for battery packs, each computer system vendor will provide a specific design for packs used for its particular system. Thus, it is unlikely that a power pack manufactured by one vendor may be implemented in the system of another.